(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a vehicle, and more particularly to a safety device for protecting the head of the driver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical safety device for automobiles is shown in FIG. 5 and includes an air bag 90 formed above the steering wheel 92 when the automobile strikes on something or car accident happens. However, the air bag can be used one time only, if the air bag is filled with air inadvertently, the user can not restore the air bag by himself, it may cost a lot of money to restore the air bag.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantage of the conventional safety devices for vehicles.